Sorrow, Sing Sorrow
by Grace Raven
Summary: HuskyxNana fanfic. That's all I'm saying. Plus Anima


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS! EXCEPT MY OC CHRACTER ALEX!

Grace Raven: A possibly HuskyxNana songfic using a song my school did for a solo and ensemble contest. I don't know what the song is called so I call it Sorrow, Sing Sorrow. To hear the song, go to YouTube and type in Favorite Choir songs and click on the one with the picture with a black background and pink colored letters. It's the first song that is played.

--

Husky sat up in his bed and looked out of his window. It looked like it was going to rain. But the weather couldn't be an issue today. Husky got out of his bed and went to change into something more suitable for today. After all, today was the day.

_Oh he was a lord of high degree_

_And she was a lass from a low country_

_But she loved his lordship so tenderly_

_Oh sorrow, sing sorrow_

Husky, dressed in a black suit, stepped out of the small room he slept in to be greeted by sad faces. All of his friends had dressed in something black. Even Alex tie-dyed a cape black along with two bandannas.

_Now she sleeps in the valley _

_Where the wildflowers blood_

_And no one knew she loved him_

_But herself and God_

Cooro wept as Senri hugged the young boy. Poor Cooro could not handle lost very well. Husky himself did not want to go through this, but Alex's hand on the now thirteen-year old boy's shoulder gave him encouragement and sympathy. For they all knew, even though they would never admit it, that Husky was the closest to the person who passed away.

_One mourn when the sun was on the mid_

_He passed by her door on a milk white steed_

_She smiled and she spoke but he paid no heed_

_Oh sorrow, sing sorrow_

The group walked through the town to the graveyard slower than usual. None of them wanted to go through this, but it was the right thing to do. Husky led them, holding a bouquet of daisies. The one who passed away favorite flower. Young Cooro was obviously trying to hold back tears as Alex led him by the hand to the cemetery. Husky, too, was doing the same, but he was more discreet about it. Alex knew what he was doing, but didn't say anything. For he knew Husky hated showing sadness, showing weakness.

_Now she sleeps in the valley_

_Where the wildflowers blood_

_And no one knew she loved him_

_But herself and God_

They stood through their friend's ceremony. The people there were few, seeing as the group didn't know many people in the town. After the ceremony, the now fourteen-year old Cooro couldn't hide his tears anymore and broke down. The sixteen-year old Alex ordered the now eighteen- year old Senri to take Cooro back to the house they were staying in and Senri did as ordered, taking the bawling boy back.

_If you be a lass from a low country_

_Don't love a lord of high degree_

_They hate God's heart for sympathy_

_Oh sorrow, sing sorrow_

As Senri walked back, the rain fell. Husky silently thanked the rain for falling for it masked the fact that he was crying.

"Nana," he said in a somewhat audible voice, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I let you die." Husky placed the daises down and stood in place in front of her grave.

"I wish you didn't have to die, because I never got to tell you that-that I love you. I've loved you for such a long time and I never got the chance to tell you," Husky's shaking voice said as the tears fell harder down his porcelain face.

"She loved you too, Husky. She loved you too," Alex said and ran his fingers comfortably through Husky's silver-blue hair.

Husky looked up at the teenaged boy, his pretty sea blue eyes now read from tears. Alex had removed his bandannas and goggles, freely showing his feminine appearance.

"Really?" Husky asked shakily.

Alex nodded and said, "Yeah. I knew it from the start. The way she looked at you was always so lovingly. I bet her only regret was that she never got to tell you how she felt."

Husky couldn't hold back his sadness any longer and bawled in his hands. Alex hugged Husky as an older brother would when his younger brother was crying and said, "Death happens to us all. I guess Death took Nana a little too soon. But you know, once you die, you'll be reunited with her. But I don't think she would like it very much if you killed yourself or died too young. I think her last wish is for you to live a long life."

Husky hugged Alex back and nodded as he cried on his shoulder.

"Thanks Alex," Husky muffled voice said and continued crying on the blond haired boys shoulder.

"No problem, Husky. No problem," Alex said as tears fell down his white face.

_Now she sleeps in the valley_

_Where the wildflowers blood_

_And no one knew she loved him_

_But herself and God_

The stayed there for what seemed like forever and let themselves get drenched to the bone before they went back to the house they stayed in. What they didn't know was that a girl around thirteen with light brown hair and emerald green eyes stood still, tears falling down her pretty face.

"Husky… I love you too. I'm sorry I let myself die, but you need to move on. I'll wait for you on the other side," the girl said before her body faded away into nothingness, leaving only sparkles that died away shortly afterward.

--

Grace Raven: sniff that was sad. So this is a little HuskyxNana songfic. I'm sorry its so sad. Forgive me if its terrible, this is my first time writing a songfic. Please don't kill me for killing Nana, but its not going to be connected to any of my other stories, promise. Review if you liked this little, sad story.


End file.
